<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Regrets by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429266">Late Night Regrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fill the Void [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, F/M, FakeHaus, Fluff, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of scrambling about like criminals usually do, all Adam wants to do is sleep. But during an impromptu gas stop, Elyse pulls him along to get her some snacks. </p><p>Adam really should've just stayed in the car.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Greene/Adam Kovic/Matt Peake/Lawrence Sonntag/Elyse Willems/James Willems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fill the Void [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night Regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Setting: a corner gas station at the intersection of County Road 58 and Blue Line, outside of Los Santos in the state of San Andreas</p><p>Characters: the cast ensemble known as Fakehaus, a gang of five criminals that typically work the industrial sector of Los Santos</p><p>Scene: at two in the morning, we find our gang of criminals pulling into an Esso gas station on their way back from a successful hit; they pull up in two identical black SUVs; in the first car we have BRUCE GREENE, leader of the gang, MATT PEAKE, informant lead, and LAWRENCE SONNTAG, the blackhat hacker; in the second car we have JAMES and ELYSE WILLEMS, corresponding muscle and logistics planner, and ADAM KOVIC, resident sniper; as they pull up into the gas station, BRUCE and JAMES step out of the vehicles and—</p><p>
  <em>Tap. Tap. Tap.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Adam. Get up. We’re here.”</em>
</p><p>Adam startles awake. He’s curled uncomfortably in the back seat of the car. He looks up blearily and catches Elyse’s silhouette in the window. At least he think it’s Elyse. His contacts have been in for too long. They’re drying out his eyes.</p><p>He grumbles and rolls onto his back. He takes a moment to stretch out before moving towards the door and dropping to the ground.</p><p>“Sleep well, baby boy?” Elyse asks, stretching up to ruffle his hair.</p><p>Adam jerks back on instinct and raises his arms above his head to stretch out his back, cramped from sleeping so long in the back seat. He presses the heel of his palm into his eyes.</p><p>“Come on,” Elyse says, tugging at the hem of his shirt. “Let’s get you cleaned up. I already got your glasses out for you!”</p><p>Adam scoffs. “Thanks, <em>mom.</em>”</p><p>“You’re welcome, dear.” She reaches into the car and finds his eye care kit. She grabs onto his shirt and pulls him along. “I’m taking Adam to the powder room.”</p><p>“Watch out for STDs,” James says. “That’s where they’ll get you.”</p><p>Adam blindly follows her around back the gas station as the others stretch their legs and fill up the gas tanks. She takes him to the public washrooms and he’s too bleary eyed and exhausted from an adrenaline crash to realize she’s dragging him into the women’s bathroom.</p><p>The lights are a harsh fluorescent glow against him. He sets his kit down on the sink counter. Elyse jumps up to sit on it as he first washes his hands and then opens his contact case.</p><p>“I can’t wait to be home,” he says. “Today was too long.”</p><p>Elyse smirks, digging her phone out from her back pocket. “”You hardly did anything. I don’t know what you’re complaining about.”</p><p>“You try focusing on five other people through a small piece of glass then.”</p><p>The door opens and a pair of women dressed for the club, clearly on their way home, enter the room. They hesitate upon seeing Adam at the sinks, taking out a lens. Elyse doesn’t even look up from her phone to say, “Oh, he’s gay,” as if that excuses his presence here. The women aren’t perturbed enough and it’s two in the morning. Weird things happen that two in the morning, weirder than a man taking out his contact lens.</p><p>Adam gives her a side eye, to which she shrugs. “What? I’m just saying what’s true.”</p><p>“I’m not gay, though,” he says.</p><p>“You’re close enough.”</p><p>Once the contacts are out, he fishes out his eye drops and gets a few of them in just as the women come out from the stalls to wash their hands. He’s too tired to be phased. His usual shy demeanor taking a backseat. When they’re gone, Elyse takes out his glasses and pulls them out of their case. She pushes them onto his face and smooths back his hair. “Can you see me yet?” she asks.</p><p>He zips everything back up in his case. “Leave my hair alone.”</p><p>“I can’t. It’s so <em>fluffy.</em>”</p><p>He groans and pulls away in favour of pulling up the hood of his sweater up over his head. “Let’s go.”</p><p>“Fine, you grumpy baby.” She jumps down lightly and tucks her hand onto his arm. They catch up with some of the others back at the gas pumps. Adam tosses his kit carelessly back into the car.</p><p>“Where’s Lawrence?” he asks.</p><p>“Went to pick something up in the store,” Bruce says.</p><p>“Oh, that reminds me,” Elyse says. “Adam, can you buy me some candy?”</p><p>“No, buy your own.”</p><p>“Is that how you speak to your <em>wife</em>?” James says.</p><p>“She’s <em>your </em>wife.”</p><p>“Just buy her some candy, you cuck.”</p><p>There’s no heat behind what any of them say. This is just how they get when they’re all too tired to even celebrate a successful run. So Adam turns to walk to the convenient store with Elyse trailing behind him.</p><p>“What do you want?” Adam asks as they get into the aisles of the store, much too bright for Adam at this hour, but they’re not going to be here for long. He spots Lawrence near the chilled drinks section and then the bored looking cashier up at the front.</p><p>Elyse looks at the boxes of candies and chocolates and decides that this isn’t what she wants. She moves to the chip and cracker aisle, picks up a bag of dill pickle chips and opens it, starts eating right there in the aisle.</p><p>“You gotta pay for that,” the cashier says.</p><p>“One minute,” Adam says. He pulls down a can of Pringles and a few other bags of chips, knowing that most of them will enjoy something salty. They convene at the front with Lawrence, who’s already found his liquor of choice.</p><p>“Dill pickle?” Lawrence asks as he sees the bag in Elyse’s hands. “Seriously?”</p><p>“Can I go one day without you guys criticizing my eating habits?”</p><p>“Your bizarre Canadian eating habits?” Lawrence says.</p><p>Adam throws down what he has before the cashier. The name tag says Jon.</p><p>“Well, what else am I supposed to eat?” Elyse says, setting down her chips so that Jon can scan it. “You American cucks don’t have ketchup chips here.”</p><p>Lawrence offers up his card to pay for everything, but the transaction doesn’t go through and as Jon explains, “Your card’s been declined.”</p><p>“What?” Lawrence says. “That’s not—“</p><p>“Declined,” he says again. “You got something else to pay with or what?”</p><p>Lawrence looks to Adam and Elyse and both shake their heads. “Neither of you? Seriously?”</p><p>“I was planning on just sleeping the whole way through,” Adam says.</p><p>“Yeah, and I haven’t bothered to open a bank account yet on the fact that I’ll probably be deported if I do,” Elyse says.</p><p>“Look,” Lawrence says to Jon. “This is all just a mistake. Why don’t you just forget you saw us and we’ll take care of all this for you.”</p><p>“What and just have this all taken out of my pay?” Jon says. “Forget it. If you can’t pay, then leave.”</p><p>“I’m not leaving without my chips,” Elyse says.</p><p>“Yeah, and I’m not leaving without my liquor,” Lawrence says. “So either give us the stuff or, you know, I’ll rob you?”</p><p>“Rob me?” Jon says, incredulous. “I’m a gas station clerk in Los Santos. What do you take me for?”</p><p>“Buddy, do you <em>not </em>know who you’re dealing with?” Lawrence says.</p><p>Jon gives them all a once over. “Should I?” he asks.</p><p>“Do you not watch the news?”</p><p>“Who watches the news? Like any man in the 21<sup>st</sup> century, I get my news from passive aggressive tweets on Twitter.”</p><p>“Just give us the food, man.”</p><p>“Or what?” Jon says, who looks thoroughly bored with this conversation and not at all threatened by the three criminals in front of him. “You’ll shoot me? Because I’ve <em>never </em>been threatened by a gun before. You know, considering the fact that I work as a gas station clerk.”</p><p>“Yeah. I know.”</p><p>“Which is a pretty dangerous profession in this town.”</p><p>
  <em>“I get it.”</em>
</p><p>“Mortality rates are positively <em>through the roof.</em>”</p><p>Lawrence then smiles, the sort of smile that says he’s <em>this close </em>to punching the clerk in the face if he doesn’t get what he wants. “Jon, look, I’m exhausted. But I’m also a pain in the ass when I don’t get my liquor when I want it. So. You have a choice. Let me walk out of here. Or I’m going to make a mess of your place here.”</p><p>And Jon, defiant as ever, doesn’t budge. “What are you going to do? Shoot me?”</p><p>Before it can go any further, the bell rings at the door. They look up and see Bruce striding in to pay for the gas. “What are you guys doing here?” he says, slapping his card down on the counter. “We need to leave.”</p><p>Lawrence huffs, grabs his bottle, and leaves.</p><p>“I assume you’ll be paying for them?” Jon asks.</p><p>“Uh, sure, I guess.” He looks to Adam and Elyse for an answer, but Elyse only picks up her bag of chips from the counter and munches away as Adam picks up the rest of it and heads out to the cars.</p><p>He tosses around a few bags to those who call out of them, but otherwise holes up with the rest of it in the back seat, making some sort of impromptu nest. James and Elyse settle into the front seat and put the car into gear.</p><p>“How you doing back there, Adam?” James asks.</p><p>Adam only grunts in response, eyes closed. It’s been a day and a half and he’s just glad it didn’t end in the unfortunate death of a gas station clerk. That’s one less thing he needs on his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>